The Legendary Promise
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: The promise from so long ago is begining to be fofilled, come inside and follow Drake as he sets out to fofill his promise and he is bringing Fuuro with him OCXFuuro *Harem*


**(A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Pokémon FanFic. The main character won't be ash; he will be popping in and out battling the main character and helping bring down organizations like Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and ****Team Galactic, plus others. The main character is my OC Drake; he will be traveling with Fuuro. Fuuro will fall in love with Drake, but she won't be the only one. Also Ash will be traveling with May and Dawn. Ash, May, and Dawn have secret crushes on each other. Ok at the bottom I will explain the three paths trainers can take. Ok well let's get on with it. ****Please review and give me some constructive critiques but no flamers.)**

"Hi how are you" Someone is talking

"Hi how are you" Someone is thinking.

"**Hi how are you"** Pokémon talking to each other or Drake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything else that might come up in this FanFic. **

* * *

A New Journey

We find ourselves on a ferry, there a passengers moving about the deck. Wingull and Pelipper are flying along the ferry as it goes as well as Magikarp near the front of the boat. Two of these passengers are on opposite ends of the ferry, they are both heading for the same place but they don't know that. Near the front of the ferry stands a young man his name is Drake. He is about 15 years old, he stands about 5'8", and he weights about 155 lbs.

He has medium length hair; it is black with silver highlights. He has grey eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it, and a black and white long coat. He is also wearing black pants and black shoes. He has back and grey backpack on his back. **(A/N the clothes Drake is wearing are on my profile.)**

Near the back of the ferry, looking out at the ocean, a young woman stands her name is Fuuro. She is about 17 years old, she stands about 5'6" and she weighs about 130 lbs.

Her hair is Magenta, and her eyes are blue. She has a white and blue backpack.** (A/N** **picture of what she looks like is on my profile for those of you who don't know her)**

As she continues to look out at the ocean the captain comes over on the load speaker.

"_Hello everyone I'm please to inform you that we are nearing __New Bark Town, everyone should make sure that you have all of your belongings before we get into port. It's been a pleasure to be your captain on this ferry."_

As the captain finishes his broadcast she deicide to heads towards the ramp. So she grabs her backpack and heads over there.

**-Front of the ferry-**

Drake having heard the broadcast grabs his backpack and started to walk towards to ramp and wait there. As he gets to the ramp area he finds that there is someone else there. It was a young woman she was leaning up against the railing with her back to the sea. He instantly blushes." She is beautiful" As he walks over to her he see that she has a faraway expression on her face, hearing him come into the ramp area she looks at him. She blushes when she sees him." He's handsome". As he looks at her he decide to talk to her.

"How are you? My name is Drake"

"I am doing good my name is Fuuro by the way."

As he leans on the railing next to her, he looks over at New Bark Town and sees that they are getting closer.

"So why are you going to New Bark Town." He asks

She turns and looks at New Bark Town and says." I came here to challenge myself, to see how I would do in an unknown region." She turns back to Drake and says "So why did you come here Drake?"

He knows the answer right away."I came here for four reasons, the 1st is like yours, I wanted to challenge myself, to explore new areas and experience new things. The 2nd reason is that I want to make new friends here. The 3rd is a secret."

"Awww why is it a secret you can tell me I wont tell anyone." Fuuro says giving him puppy dog-eyes.

Sighing in defeat he tells her. "It's more of a promise then a secret. When I was 5 years old I lived in Solaceon Town in Sinnoh, I like it, and it was a peaceful town very relaxing." Fuuro just listening not wanting to interrupt him" One day my friend and her family came for a visit, she was older then me by 4 years. We were inseparable, we did everything together; we played and explored Solaceon Ruins and helped out at the day-care center."

He looks at Fuuro and sees that she still listening so he continues." On the final day of her visit we decide to go check out the ruins one more time, whenever we explored the ruins we never went to far from the entrance but today being her last day in town we decide to risk it and go in further. At first we didn't find anything but after a while we started to see paintings on the walls, they depicted humans and Pokémon living together. They were amazingly detailed; we made it to the bottom and found an empty room. We were about to turn back when we saw a mural depicting 34 Pokémon on it."

"They were the Legendary Pokémon." He hears a gasps, he sees her hold her hand to her mouth, and he smirks then continues. " It was amazing, we just stood there looking at them, we didn't want to moving fearing that it might just be a dream. Soon enough she regained her composure first."

**~Flashback Begins~**

"_You want to know something Drake." She says_

"_What?" He says_

"_I wish I could see them in real life it would be so cool to play with them, that my dream and wish." She says_

_Right then and there he makes up his mind. He turns to her and grabs her hand" I will make that dream come true, just you wait soon enough I'll show them to you._

"_Do you mean it" She says in disbelief_

"_Of course i do anything for you." He says out loud, he puts his hands over his mouth_

_She looks at him with surprise, while he looks down shyly at a rock._

_She comes out of daze a blush appearing on her face." Did y-you mean that?"_

_He looks up and tells her." Y-yes I mean it, I-i l-love you"_

_Their blushes increase even further with his declaration._

"_I-i l-love y-you t-too D-Drake" she says_

_Drake is shock" __she loves me too.__"_

_As he continues to think he doesn't notice that she is leaning closer until he feels her lips on his for a spilt second before she pulls away blushing like crazy._

"_Did she just kiss me?" She walks up to him and grabs his hand._

"_I want to make a promise with you Drake." She says_

"_Ok what is it?" He says_

"_Make my wish come true and I will be your bride." She says her blush increases by 3 when she says the last part._

"_What! You would become my bride if I showed you those Legendary Pokémon." He says in disbelief_

"_Yes if you show them to me I will marry you Drake, I love you." She says as she hugs him_

"_Ok I promise you that I'll find them and show them to you, and then you'll be my wife." He says with Determination_

_She giggles and says" You better" She leans in again and kisses him…_

**~Flashback End~**

Hearing him finish his story Fuuro just says" So have you found any of those Legendary Pokémon"

He just smirks and says" Yes I have found and caught 5 of them."

The look on her is priceless." Which ones did you capture?" She asks

"Lets see Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, and Mew." He looks over to her with a smile

"So you 5 out of the 34 Legendary Pokémon which was the hardest to get? " She asks

"That would be Mewtwo, it was a long battle it took everything me and my Pokémon had to capture him."

They continue to talk abut the other Legendary Pokémon and where they might be. That's when Fuuro remember that Drake hasn't told her the fourth reason he is her yet.

"Wait what was the fourth reason you came here, you haven't told me yet."

"Oh yeah I forgot to say, well my fourth reason for coming here is that I'm going to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion ."

"Wait you want to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion then you must already have the 8 badges from the Indigo League." As she says this Drake reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box then opens it. Inside there are 16 slots, in 8 of them there are the badges from the Indigo League.

"Wow so you are going to get the last 8 gym badges, that's cool was it hard getting those badges."

"Yeah but that's what made it fun."

After a second of thinking Fuuro asks" Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead" He replies

"Umm what did you mean by making new friends here?"

He smiles and says "Around a year ago I meet someone who taught me that Pokémon are our friends, he told me that every Pokémon I capture becomes my friend and to treat them as anything other then that is like betraying them. Since he told me that, I have done everything I can to follow that way of thinking."

Standing there Fuuro see the truth in his statement."I like it, its a good way of thinking." As see looks at him she notices that he doesn't any Pokéballs with him.

"Hey Drake where are your Pokémon." She asks

"Oh I left them back at home" He says

"Why did you do that?" She replies

"Coming here without Pokémon will make it more of a challenge for me."

"I am doing the same thing actually." She says

"Oh really I was wondering why I didn't see any poké balls on you."

"Yeah after thinking about it for a while I came to the same conclusion as you." She says

"So are you're going to Professor Elm's Laboratory as well." He asks

"Yep I gave him a call telling him I was coming here." She says

"I kind of did the same thing." Drake replies

As they both continue talking as the ferry reaches the docks of New Bark Town, they disembark and begin to walk towards Professor Elm's Laboratory but after about 10 minutes they find out that they are lost.

"I think we are lost." Fuuro says as she looks around.

"I think so too, damn I should ask him for the directions to his Laboratory when I was on the phone with him." Drake says as they keep waking.

At that moment they spot the Pokémon Center. Drake is the first to speak up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." He says

"Let's call him." Fuuro says as she walks towards the Pokémon Center.

He smiles then runs to catch up with her, they walk into the Pokémon Center and spot the video phones along the left wall. They head over to them and begin inputting Professor Elm's name and number, and then they wait for him to pick up the phone.

After a few rings he finally picks up the phone." Hello this is Professor Elm speaking" he says as his face comes on the monitor

"Hey there Professor Elm how's it going.' He says

"Oh hey Drake, I'm doing good, where are you right now?"

"Just got into town Professor, we were wondering where you Laboratory is actually."

"What do you mean by we Drake?" He says in a confused voice.

With that Fuuro comes out and says." Hello there Professor Elm how are you."

"Oh hello there Fuuro I see you made it as well and I see you have meet Drake." He says

"Yes we meet on the ferry; we got to know each other." Fuuro replies

"Well that's good, so Drake when are you going to let me visit your home?" Elm asks with child-like excitement

Drake smirks then says." Soon Professor, we are still getting somethings finished, the last time I got in touch with the supervisor, he said that it would take another year before it is finished. Can you please relay that to the other Professors."

Hearing this Professor Elm ends up in the far corner of the room sitting with his knees to his chest and his back to the monitor, a depressed aura appears above him. "Ok I'll make sure to tell the others."

Both Fuuro and Drake have sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Umm Professor can you tell us how to get to your Laboratory now." Fuuro asks interrupting his sadness episode

Elm just nods from across the room and tells them how to get to his place. Once he tells them they hang up and leave.

After 20 minutes they start to see Elm's Laboratory, when they reach it they see Professor Elm standing outside wavering at them.

"Hey guys." He says happily

Sweat drops appear on their heads." Well he recovered quickly." They think to themselves

"Now let get too why you came here." he says as he walks into his Laboratory motioning from them to follow him. They walk into one of the rooms which are filled with machinery; near the middle are three poke balls on a stand. Professor Elm gets to the stand and says" On this stand are three Pokémon you may only choose one."

Drake motions for Fuuro to go" Ladies first"

Fuuro giggles" My, my what a gentlemen" she says as she walks up to the stand and Professor Elm says "the one on your right is a Cyndaquil, the one in the middle is a Chikorita, and the one on your left is a Totodile." Seeing her thinking about it he says." chose wisely." "Ok Professor" She says

After a second thinking she decides on Chikorita so picks up the poke ball in middle, she then puts attaches it to her belt.

"So you pick Chikorita that's a good choice ok now Drake it's your turn." Professor Elm says.

Drake walks up and pick up Cyndaquil's poke ball, he attaches it to the inside of his coat. Professor Elm coughs then speak up." Can I see your Pokédexes please; I'm going to update it with the Pokémon in Johto." Drake and Fuuro hand him their Pokédexes, Elm leaves the room and heads into another, after about 3 minutes he comes back and hands them back to their respective owner.

"Okay you two they're done." He says

Drake decides to ask Professor Elm where the nearest gym is." Hey Professor where is the nearest gym"

"That would be in Violet City but I think you should head out tomorrow it's getting too dark." Elm says as he looks at the setting sun.

"I think you are right Professor, well I'll be heading back to the Pokémon Center." Drake looks over at Fuuro and asks "Are you coming Fuuro?" She nods her head." Sure" They get up head out towards the Pokémon Center.

**~Pokémon Center 20 minutes later~**

As they head over to Nurse Joy to get rooms in the center, but they find out that there is only one room left. To their relief Nurse Joy them that the room has two beds in it, they look at each other and shrug." We'll take it."

When they get inside they find two queen sized beds at the far end of room, a good sized bathroom, and two small tables near both beds. They both have the same thought running through their minds." Wow" Drake looks at both beds then turns to Fuuro and says." Which bed do you want?" "The left one" she says

Drake puts his backpack on the floor next the bed then sits down and says." You can take a shower first I'll us it after." Fuuro nods then head into the bathroom, when she is inside she calls out" You better not peek." Drake just smirks and lays down on the bed says "I wont"

When she finally done and has gotten changed she comes out and see Drake going through his bag looking for something. She sits down on her bed and says" What are you looking for Drake."

"Just checking to see if I have everything for the journey." He says

"So do you?" She says as she drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah I have everything." He says as he looks up to her, when he sees her he is floored she is even more beautiful then the first time he saw her" Can she get more beautiful". She was wearing some blue shorts and a blue t-shirt; they are hugging her body showing off her hourglass figure and assets.

Seeing that he is staring at her Fuuro starts to blush." He not staring my body is he? I didn't think I had that good of a body." Trying to compose her self Fuuro says "Umm Drake what are you staring at?"

This brings him out of his staring he blushes and says "Umm nothing...I'm going to take a shower ok." He says as he walks towards the bathroom.

She just nods and says "Ok".

30 minutes later Drakes comes out of the bathroom, in a pair a black sweats and a black shirt, he walks over to his bed and get in. As he stares at the ceiling, he begins to think about what the last 8 gym leaders will be like. That's when notice that he never ask what Fuuro will do." Hey Fuuro can I ask you something?" Fuuro who is also in bed turns her body to him," Sure what is it."

"I told you how I 'm going to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, well what are you going to do here in the Johto?"

"I'm going to do the Silver Conference." She says with a smile

"So you are going to do the Silver Conference huh, how come you want to do that?" He says as he looks at her.

"When I was little I used to watch the different tournaments being held in the different regions, I used to wish that I could be there completing from the championship, like the trainers on TV were." She says

"Well it looks like you get to fulfill your wish, but you know you are going to need some pretty strong Pokémon to beat the rest of the competition." He says

"Your right I'm going to need to catch and train some good Pokémon if I want to come out on top." She says

Drake smiles as he looks at her." I know you can do it Fuuro, I believe in you."

It's a good thing the lights are off because Drake would have seen the blush on her face." Thanks for believing in me Drake and I know you'll beat the Elite Four and the Champion." She says

"Thanks Fuuro now let's get some sleep it's getting late." He says

"Good night Drake" She says as she falls asleep

"Good night Fuuro" He replies as he too falls sleep

**~Pokémon Center 4:00 am Drake and Fuuro's room~**

Fuuro woke up extremely early and began thinking about what she would do."I wonder what I should do. Should I travel alone? I wonder if he would let me travel with him…maybe I should sleep on it more." It takes her a few minutes to fall back to sleep…

**~2 hours later~**

Drake wakes up and looks around the room and sees Fuuro still sleeping in her bed, he smiles as he gets up and begins to put on his clothes. After he has put on his clothes he decides to make a call, so he heads down to the video phones.

When he get to the video phones he decide to call home, he inputs his information then waits for someone to pick up.

After two rings a women comes on the screen, she has the same hair color as Drake's but it has more silver in it and it is waist length. She is wearing a black shirt and a black jacket along with a black coat that looks like Drake's over it. She is wearing a pair of black pants like Drakes and a pair of shoes like his as well. Her breasts are mid to high Ds in size; her eye color is the same grey color as Drake's. Her name is Seraphina. As she sees it Drake who is calling she immediately smiles." Hello honey how are you, where are you right now." she says."

"I'm good mom; I'm at the Pokémon Center in New Bark Town."

"So have you gotten your new Pokémon from Professor Elm yet?" She asks

"Yes I have and I got a Cyndaquil." He says

"So you got a Cyndaquil, did you know it was my first Pokémon when I started out in the Johto league." She says as remembering her many adventures when she was a new trainer.

"That's awesome mom, maybe well have some cool adventure out here too." Hey says with a passion

Drake's mother just smiles and says" That's the energy I love to see honey; I know you'll defeat the Elite Four and the Champion."

"Thanks mom I know I'll make you proud." He says

"I know you will, so anything new happen since you left." She says

Seeing the blush form on his face Drake's mother immediately know it has to do with a girl." By the blush on your cheeks it would seem that my little boy has found himself a girl to admire."

Says this make him blush even redder, his mom just smirks and says" looks like I was corrects so whats her name?"

"Her name is Fuuro she came here to Johto to participate in the Silver Conference."

"I see so she is aiming for the championship in Johto, well I hope she succeeds then." She says.

"Yeah I hope so too" he says

They then begin to talking about the different kind of Pokémon in the Johto region, after about 30 minutes talking they say their goodbyes and hang up the phone.

Drake remembers that he hasn't met his new friend yet so he decides to go train.

He gets up and opens his coat and takes out Cyndaquil's poke ball.

When he gets outside, he finds a ring that is used for practice battles and real battles.

"Right here will do, okay come on out Cyndaquil." He says as he throws the poke ball into the air and a red beam of light shoots out from the poke ball as it opens

The beam of light lands on the floor then begins to turn into a echidna like Pokémon with flames erupting from its back, and its eyes closed.

As the little echidna looks around taking in it's new surroundings, it finally sees Drake standing there in front of it,

Seeing that it's attention on him, Drake says." Hello there Cyndaquil my name is Drake; we are going to be traveling together from now on, so I hope we can be great friends."

Cyndaquil just hops around happily" cynda quil quill" It says

"Ok lets see what attacks you have." He says as pulls out his Pokédex. His Pokédex is black with white outlines.

He points his Pokédex at Cyndaquil and so it can scan it.

"_Cyndaquil the __Fire Mouse Pokémon, __Cyndaquil __protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion. Pokémon's known attacks are: Tackle__, Ember, Quick Attack, and Smokescreen, Pokémon's gender: female."_

"Ok Cyndaquil lets get training, we are going to need to get stronger if we want to beat the Elite Four and the Champion." With that said they get to training, they work on getting Cyndaquil's Ember more powerful and her Quick Attack even faster.

**~Back in their room~**

Fuuro was wakes up from her sleep; she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes as she looks around. She looks over at Drake's bed and sees that he is not in bed. She sees that his stuff is still there so she knows that he is still here."I wonder where he went...he probably outside to train with his Cyndaquil."

She gets up and grabs some of her clothes then heads for the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower and getting dressed she heads over to the table next to her bed and grabs the poke ball that she had put there last night.

She looks at it then decides that it's time she gets to know her new friend.

She turns around and heads outside to find Drake and maybe get some training in.

As she walks outside Fuuro hears Drake call out "Ok Cyndaquil lets use Ember again" As she walks around the corner she see Drake's Cyndaquil attack a log at the other end of the training field with a shower of small flames.

Each flame hits its target, with only 4 grazing it, Drake gets on one knee and pat Cyndaquil on the head" That was a great job Cyndaquil you only missed four that time, I know if we continue to train like this, you'll be hitting your targets with no misses what so ever."

As Fuuro watches them train, she smiles "I was wondering how he trains with Pokémon and I'm not disappointed. I should do some training with my new Chikorita."

She walks away from Drake and Cyndaquil training in search of someplace she can train without having any interruptions. She eventual finds the place she is looking for, it is a large enough clearing about 5 minutes from the Pokémon center.

She then grabs Chikorita's poke ball and throws it into the air." Okay come on out Chikorita."

A red beam of light shoots out from the poke ball as it opens, the beam of light lands on the floor then begins to turn into a small Pokémon, and it is pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. It has a big leaf on the top of its head.

"Hello there Chikorita my name is Fuuro. I'm your new trainer and friend. I hope we can get along well." She says as Chikorita looks up at her. Just like Cyndaquil, Chikorita also hops around happily.

As Chikorita continues to hop around Fuuro brings out her Pokédex which is white and blue. She starts to scan Chikorita.

"_Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings and loves to sunbathe, Pokémon known attacks:__Tackle, Razor Leaf, PoisonPowder, and Synthesis. Pokémon's gender: female"_

"Okay Chikorita let's get start on some training. For now we will work on Tackle and Razor Leaf."

**~10:00pm 4 hours later~**

As Drake and Cyndaquil finally end their training, Cyndaquil's power and speed have increased. Cyndaquil's Ember is more powerful and it Quick Attack is faster.

As he looks over that pieces of wood that were once a log, he smiles "Cyndaquil's Ember is getting more powerful and Quick Attack is much faster."

He looks down at Cyndaquil and says" Good job Cyndaquil your power and speed have gotten better, I know if this keep going we'll beat a lot of good trainers."

At hearing this Cyndaquil jumps around happily, after Cyndaquil's celebration Drake recalls her back to her poke ball, he then heads back into the Pokémon Center to have Nurse Joy heal Cyndaquil.

As he walks in he sees Fuuro giving Nurse Joy Chikorita's poke ball, he walks up to her and says." Hey Fuuro I see your up did you have a good sleep?"

Fuuro turns around and sees Drake walking up to her." Kind of, I did wake up earlier then I'm used too."

"Oh you might have been nervous." He says as he gives Nurse Joy Cyndaquil's poke ball.

"Yeah that maybe it." She says

After a few minutes Nurse Joy comes back with their Pokémon and they take them. As Drake and Fuuro head up to their room, Fuuro is having a conversation with her mind.

"Do you thing he'll let me travel with him?" She asks her mind

"**There's only one way to find out.**" Her mind replies

"Your right but when should I ask him?"

"**Ask him right now when you get into the room, don't wait.**"

As they head into the room to get their things, Drake notices that Fuuro is fidgeting a lot. So he decides to ask.

"Umm Fuuro do you have something on your mind because you been fidgeting a lot since we came into the room." He asks

Hearing this Fuuro mental slaps herself" Damn it I need to calm down." After taking a deep breath and speaks up.

"Umm Drake can I ask you something?"

"Sure Fuuro what is it." He replies

"I was wondering if I could come with you on your journey." She asks shyly

Drake just smiles and says "Sure Fuuro you can come along."

Hearing this Fuuro's face lights up with a big smile." Really Drake you'll let me come with you."

"Yes Fuuro I'd love it if you came with me."

Without thinking Fuuro gives Drake a big hug, thanking him as she does. Drake's eyes widen and a blush begins to from on his face. After a few seconds Fuuro finally snaps out of her excitement and realizes that she is hugging Drake. A blush forms on her face a she immediately releases him. "Oh my I'm sorry Drake I didn't mean to hug you out of the blue like that."

"It's okay Fuuro I understand." He says as goes back to check his backpack, the blush still present on his face.

As they go about checking their backpacks, they about their lives before they had met. After another hour of talking they lock the door behind them and head down to give the key to Nurse Joy. After giving their key to Nurse Joy she bids them good luck on their journey as they head out the front door.

As they exit the Pokémon Center they see a grey jeep speeding towards them, it skids to a stop in front of them. When they look to see who is behind the wheel they find that it is Professor Elm. Elm hops out the car stops in front of them before he can say anything Drake interrupters him." Whats the rush Professor?"

"Sorry about that but I forgot to give you two these before you left yesterday." As he says this he pulls out two devices, they were Pokégears and there was one for ether of them. Drake's is black and grey and Fuuro's is white and blue.

"Wow thanks Professor" They say at the same time

"It's no problem now I hope you have good luck on your journey you two. Bye" He says as he hops back into the jeep and takes off back to his lab.

"Come on lets go I want start our journey as soon as possible." Fuuro says as she takes off in the direction of the town exit.

Drake laughs alittle" Someone is anxious to get started aren't they"

Fuuro blushes as Drake catches up to her and is now walking right next to her. "I know its childish but I feel extremely excited right now." She says Drake smiles and says "I know what you mean it was the same when I started last year."

As they get close to the gates of New Back Town, Fuuro speaks up." You know what Drake?"

Drake looks over at her and says." What Fuuro?"

"I'm glad I could start my journey with you" She says shyly and with a slightly blush

A small smile appears on Drake's face "I'm glad too Fuuro." He says as they walk through the gates and head off on their journey...

* * *

**(A/N Done with chapter 1. Ok everyone like I kind of mention up top this will be a harem FanFic, I am not sure on the amount of girls I will put in. So far the list is as follows:** **Fuuro, ****Cynthia, and** **Seraphina although I will add more. (Any suggestions would be helpfully, oh and also I might add Pokémon to the list. If you guys and girls don't like Pokémon or incest in the FanFics you read I'm sorry but remember it's my FanFic.) Ok there are three routes for beginning trainers to take. The first is becoming a Coordinator, the second is going after the Elite Four and the Champion, and the third is doing the Conferences (Indigo Plateau Conference,** **Silver ****Conference, Ever Grande Conference, and the Lily of the Valley Conference.) Ok if you have any questions remember to comment or pm me ether one it fine by me. ****Please review and give me some constructive critiques but no flamers.)**


End file.
